


Sparks Will Fly

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: At Tony’s birthday party, you try to enjoy the evening knowing your crush was in the same room. Your blasé reaction to a question sets off chain of events that you never dreamed of coming true.April Writing Challenge Day 15 – Firestone (by Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 25





	Sparks Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Reader has female pronouns.
> 
> Warnings: I feel all the love in this Chili’s tonight. Alcohol consumption, all the fluff.

It was Tony’s birthday and you all knew what that meant. A huge party at the tower with a hundred of his nearest and dearest. You weren’t sure if you were going to attend, having only met Tony a few times, but Maria insisted you came with her, “I’m gonna need backup in case that weird guy is there again.” She pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes, and it caused you to laugh.  
“I don’t know, I’m really tired and I have so much paperwork-”  
“Oh you’re such a liar! Since when did Y/n ‘I-do-my-paperwork-during-the-mission’ Y/l/n ever get behind on reports? I know why you’re stalling and I’m telling you to put your brave face on and come with me. He might not even be there!” She gently patted your arm and you squinted hard at her. “I wish I never drank all that tequila in Kosovo.” You groaned, making her cackle. 

At 8pm the party was heaving. Familiar and unknown faces filled the room as you stood with Maria and sunk another drink. “You okay?” She asked, leaning into your ear. “Yeah… it’s a lot of people.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realise they’d be so many. We can go if you want?”  
“No I’ll be fine.” You insisted, ordering another drink. “Just give me some time to get used to it and then I’ll be okay.” You smiled at her and she returned the gesture. When your drink arrived, you both shared a silent toast and then she took you over to the chairs where Steve and Nat were. Steve greeted you with a big smile and a light hug, “Hey, glad you could make it!” He beamed. You’d met before during a mission in Munich that you had been undercover for. After several days of fist fights and taking down a violent arms dealer, you had earned his trust and thus a guest spot in the avengers team. You gave him a big grin, relieved he was here, but then you felt a knot in your stomach, “So who else from the boyband is here?” You jokingly asked. Maria quickly glanced your way and smiled before starting a conversation with Nat. Steve shrugged and started pointing to different places in the room, “Well Wanda’s unwell so Vision is with her, Sam is over there, Rhodes is…. There with Tony and Bucky is round here... Somewhere?” The knot got bigger when you heard his name. After being initiated into the ‘Avengers Circle’ you had met Bucky a few times and- though you’d only admit it after several tequilas- had become quite enamoured with him. He was reserved, a calm wind when the whole world was a raging storm. You’d spoken a few times, often about work, but when he smiled your knees crumbled and when he laughed (which was extremely rare and only around Steve) your heart threatened to burst out of your chest. The only person who knew about your infatuation was Maria and you intended on keeping it that way; workplace relationships never work… right?

After an hour or so, the alcohol in your system gave you the courage to go dancing with Maria and Nat. All three of you were giggling and singing along and you felt euphoric. At one-point Tony came over and danced in the middle of you, staggering slightly from intoxication. As the song changed, he took you under his arm and continued his parade around the room before heading to the bar. “I’m so glad you’re here!” He shouted in your ear. “I know we’ve only met like 2 times, but you got more genius in you than the icicle and more smiles than Dr. Angry… it’s nice!” He ordered shots and you chuckled at his words. Looking around the room, the amount of people didn’t feel so overwhelming anymore and you were grateful. Everyone seemed to be having a great time: lots of people were dancing, some were talking to each other and laughing… all completely unaware of your presence. All except one. You could see a figure standing by Steve looking in your direction and your breath hitched in your throat when you realised it was Bucky. He was looking right at you. You smiled and gave him a little wave, just as Tony tapped your shoulder and offered you a shot glass. You clinked glasses with him and some strangers before downing it. The taste of sour apple was very strong and almost made you cough. Tony cheered and patted your back, then tried to get you to do another shot. You politely declined and made your excuses to walk away. He simply nodded at you and then was quickly distracted by the barman.  
Weaving through the sea of people, you were searching for Maria when you bumped into Sam. “Hey shortstack!” He shouted, giving you a tight hug.  
“Long time no see Tweety Pie!” You joked back; he was looking very handsome in a sharp blue suit and a winning smile to match. The music changed to “Say My Name” by David Guetta and you both cheered before breaking into dance. You were singing along, moving your hips to match his as he held you. You danced very well together, receiving a lot of smiles from people close by. Glancing up at him, you noticed he looking over to someone with a big smile on his face. You turned your head to follow his gaze and could see Steve, who was shaking his head, and Bucky who was looking at the floor. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked back at Sam, “Who are you grinning like a Cheshire cat to?” You scolded. He shook his head and looked back at you with a charming smile, “Nah don’t worry, it’s just a thing between me and Buck.” You continued your stare and he felt it. He breathed in then leaned into your ear. “Do you like Bucky?” The question stilled your heart before making it thump rapidly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, you know, do you like him, fancy him, whatever you call it?”  
“Why are you asking me that?” You were trying to keep as cool as possible but honestly your heart was pounding and you were ready to kill Maria for exposing you. Sam kept glancing back up and then returned his gaze. “Look, don’t mention it, but Bucky wants to know.” Oh. Why would he want to know? What would happen if you did? So many questions rattled in your head, but thanks to alcohol, you discovered some newfound bravery. “Does he now?” You replied, then stopped dancing and leaned into Sam’s ear, “If he’s wants to know then he’ll have to come and ask me himself.” You pulled away from Sam as he chuckled and nodded understandingly at you. 

Giving him a quick smile, you walked away and weaved back through the crowd, aiming for the balcony this time. The adrenaline was causing you to overheat and some cool air was much needed. Once outside, the chill felt refreshing on your skin and you took in a deep breath. You looked at your hand and noticed it shake, why did the thought of Bucky make you so nervous? It was almost embarrassing. You didn’t hear the balcony door open and flinched when the quiet voice appeared next to you. You whipped your head round and was stunned to see Bucky standing there, holding onto the balcony wall with one hand and the other in his trouser pocket. He had his head down, almost like he didn’t want to look at you. “Hey.” You smiled lightly, “You alright?” He moved closer slightly, still not quite meeting your eye.  
“I’m fine.” He mumbled. After a few seconds you looked out over the city, the hum of vehicles and sirens filling the silence.  
“I- er,” Bucky began almost inaudibly. You managed to hear it and looked over at him, his grip on the wall was tight and his shoulders were slouched... was he, nervous? “I wanted to apologise on behalf of Sam. He was being inappropriate earlier and shouldn’t have said what he did.” It was joke, ‘a joke on you’ your head was telling you and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t crush you. “It’s fine, no harm done.” You cheerily replied, giving your best smile to avoid detection. His gaze moved to your face and it felt hot all of a sudden, the cold air no longer helping you. He took a deep breath then looked down again, “It’s also my fault, I told him something I shouldn’t have and he took it too far.”  
“Oh? What did you say?” You raised an eyebrow at him, hope crawling back into your chest like the fool you were. He shuffled his feet then placed his other hand on the wall too, moving a little closer to you again. “I said that I thought you were a sweet girl and that I wish I knew you little better. But he took it into this own hands and I’m sorry for that.” He looked at you as he spoke, his eyes were dancing over your facial features and it felt unnerving being so close to him and under such an intense gaze. You nodded and looked at the building opposite, trying to ignore the shine in his eyes and the curve of his lips. “I don’t see why we can’t get to know each other a little better.” You muttered, shrugging your shoulders slightly. What you didn’t see was how Bucky’s face lit up as you spoke. “I’d like that,” He smiled, the grin on his lips growing when you looked back at him.  
Inside the music changed to Firestones by Kygo, one of your favourite songs. Your fingers started tapping to the music and he noticed. “Would you, er, like to go dance?” he asked, using his thumb to point to inside. You imagined the smug faces of Maria and Sam, then shook your head.   
“I think that’ll give Sam too much satisfaction, don’t you?” He gave a small laugh and it burned a whole in your heart, you hadn’t heard him laugh without Steve around before. “That’s true, and we don’t want that.” You gazed at him as he spoke, each smile and chuckle played your heart like a violin. “What about here? We can hear the music from out here, right?” He suggested, offering out his flesh hand. You hesitated, then took it, the feel of his skin sent shivers down your spine. 

He gently pulled you away from the wall and span you before pulling you into a dance hold, his metal hand holding yours up as his flesh hand came around to your back. You gazed at each other, awkwardly at times, causing you to giggle as you danced in silence, the city sounds and muffled music accompanying you. Every time he pushed you away to spin you and bring you back, you swore you could see sparks flying whenever you touched. The music changed long ago but you carried on as you were, together in that moment, wondering what the future would now hold.


End file.
